


LOVE GRAVITY

by QueenWannabe



Series: WHO IS B ? [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Featuring PDX101 Trainees, M/M, Multi, Prequel of "WHO IS B"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWannabe/pseuds/QueenWannabe
Summary: The Prequel of "Who is B  ?"  !When,  why and how one person named Cho Seungyoun who do not like cute person falling in love with the boy that everyone adores and one of the cutest.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Song Hyeongjun, Kim Minkyu (Produce 101)/Song Hyeongjun, Kim Yohan/Song Hyeongjun, Lee Hangyul/Song Hyeongjun, Song Hyeongjun/Everyone
Series: WHO IS B ? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870789
Kudos: 11





	1. ONE

**Time stamp during PDX101 era :**  
  


"Ashshsjsdjdkdk... "

He pacing around the waiting room anxiously. Obviously ignoring the other two boy who leisurely sitting while chatting among themselves.

"Yah Seungyoun hyung !Can you sit still for a while ?You make me dizzy." Hwang Geum Ryul, one of the Yue Hua Entertainment's trainees voiced out which make Seungyoun stopped and moved to sit along with the other two.

"I cannot. I'm nervous." Seungyoun is about to mess up his hair but halted when he remembered that he just styled his hair for audition today. Three of them, Yu Seongjun, Hwan Geum Ryul and him decided to join Produce X 101 to try finding the great chance to debut together.

All three of them believe that they will make it this time yet Seungyoun feel very nervous and edgy. Its not as if he never joined another survival show before. He even already have his own songs by the name of Woodz. He doesn't know why though he feel restless today.

"Come on hyung. You can do it !"Seongjun make a fighting gesture with his hands. Try to do aegyo so that their hyung feel more relax.

Seungyoun's face turn blank while staring at Seongjun before he tsked and rolled his eyes. "Don't do aegyo in front of me. You make me disgust." He turned away from Seongjun who is laughing.

See, do the aegyo then Cho Seungyoun will be okay.

No! Its not like Seungyoun love to see people doing an aegyo to him. Honestly, its opposite of it. He really hate people who act cute in front of him. He is not the fan of cute stuff and whatsoever even though it seem like he himself is full of energy.

"Hyung, I wish one day you get a person who is definition of cuteness as your lover. Haha."Geum Ryul teased with a laugh. Oh! How much pleasure he will get when his wish become real in the future. Seungyoun hyung must be annoyed for the whole day !

Seungyoun groaned loudly. "Hell no !"He glared at the two boy whom busy laughing at him.

"Dear god, please make that cute person meet Seungyoun hyung real soon. "Seongjun closed his eyes and make a pray gesture with his hand.

"Amen." Continued Geum Ryul.

"YAH !" The older clench his teeth and smacks the boys heads. Annoyed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

💋💋💋💋

'Here come Starship Entertainment !'

'Cannot wait to see them.'

'They must be full of talented person.'

'Wonder if they're cute like Wonyoung and Ahn Yujin sunbaenim.'

Seungyoun tsked at the last comment. Yes, it is coming from Seongjun. This kid really want to get into his nerves. He rolled his eyes and looked in front in the same time when the trainees from Starship Entertainment walks into the venue. There is five of them and they looked so young.

'Ohhh !Here they're !'

'They looks so boyish. '

'They come in holding hands together. '

Seungyoun scanned one by one the trainees faces. Right, they looked so young. There are many young trainees joined the show this season and what the h---Are this show for the babies ?He swallowed down the urged to roll his eyes and looked straight at the Starship trainees whose still finding the seat they want.

_'Oh... He look like a_ _puppy.'_ Seungyoun's eye fall on the boy with curly brown hair that clinging to yellow shirt guy beside him. How old is he ?Other Starship trainees seem to adore him so much. Must be the maknae of that group. His eyes unconsciously following the said boy's movement without a word.

_'Ah! How unfortunate they choose to sit at the other side. I want to l---_ _Urgh_ _! What the hell you're thinking Cho Seungyoun ?'_ He shakes his head and quickly turn away from where Starship trainees seated. His move not go unnoticed by Seongjun and Geum Ryul which sitting at each side of him.

Seongjun signaled Geum Ryul to move closer. "I think there is someone that just caught Seungyoun hyung's attention."He whispered so slowly at Geum Ryul's ear.

"Yes. You think which one from the Starship Ent. ?"Geum Ryul whispered back.

"I don't know. All of them are so boyish and cute. "

Geum Ryul snickered. "The kar---."

"Yah !Move !"Seungyoun smacked the two heads with an annoyed expression on his face. Both of the boy keep on whispering in front of him and he very sure those two is talking about him.

"Auch hyung~" Seongjun rubbed the back of his head with a pout.

"Hyung, you should stop smacking our head." Geum Ryul pouting.

Seungyoun rolled his eyes. As if he will surrender at those two. Never in this life!

"Good then. I should smack you two more often so that you guys stop acts like a fools." He sassed back without glancing at the two boys whom rolling their eyes this time.

"Burn."

"It up."

💋💋💋💋

"Fuhh... I'm relief that I pass."Seungyoun rubbed his chest sighing in relief. Even though he just got B for evaluation, he still glad because to be in A class you need to work more. Everyone will think that you are perfect for get an A but the reality is no one is perfect in this world.

"Yes. I'm relief too but I wonder..."Seongjun pulled his luggage along beside Seungyoun. Currently all of trainee need to move into the dorm that Produce X 101 assigned. Its one of the rules that all of the trainee need to stay together for better recording and practice.

"What ?"Geum Ryul asked.

"Nothing....But I want to know that is it the trainees who got a X really need to go home and not join the show ?" Seongjun sighed. He really feel guilty and sad at the trainee who got X, they also deserve a chance to debut. Its hurt to see trainees from same company separate while crying because some of them do not get A, B, C, and D from evaluation.

"Ahhh... I'm dying to know too. But before, they said that the X trainees gonna go home and cannot join us."

Seungyoun fall in silent at the interaction between Seongjun and Geum Ryul. He wonder about that too. Why the rules for this season is so cruel ?They cannot take away someone dream just like that.

For a reason, when he accidentally saw how the Starships trainees crying while hugging each other make his heart wrenched in unpleasant way. Especially when he saw the smile that the maknae of the group offered to his hyungs as a comfort even though he is the one who will not join the show along with other two boy. That boy is so strong and no need any reason why the Starships trainees really adore the latter.

He shakes his head and proceed to walk silently. For now, he cannot do anything and can only pray for the best to the boys.

_'Just hope that I will see him in the future.... '_  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets change a few rules for Pdx101 :-
> 
> \- Trainees can use their phone after the dinner for two hours everyday and returned it back to staff after that. They can take it back next day.   
> \- Every two weeks, trainees can go out on weekend but secretly and cannot get caught by the public.  
> \- They can go home for three days out of one month.


	2. TWO

3 Days After :

Seungyoun is busy practicing the song X1-MA along with grade B trainees when he heard the loud commotion outside the practice room. He stopped dancing when the others stopped too.

"What going on ?"He asked confused.

"Oh that... Its just the trainees from grade X is coming back to join the training camp." One of the trainee explained.

"What ?Really ?" Geum Ryul who also moved from group C to B exclaimed excitedly. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes. He said the truth. Its shocked me when I saw X trainees walking through the class D door." Seongjun said while stretching. He know what what happening because he is one of the trainee that upgraded from grade D to B.

Seungyoun cannot believe what he is hearing. So, God really fulfilled his pray to see that boy in the future. But he not expected that his future is so soon.

' _Good then... At least those boys dreams are not snatched away just like_ _that.'_

💋💋💋💋

  
After Episode 5 :

  
"Yo bro !"Hangyul entered the room for trainees who get chosen to cover Love Shot. He is not alone though, he is with Nam Dohyon who is also from MBK Entertainment and another one behind him is......Song Hyeongjun ?

Seungyoun stopped munching Mr.Potato, the snacks he sneakily get from one of the stuff when he saw the younger boy enter the room with wide smile and greeted the others in the room cheerfully.

"Hello Seungyoun-ssi."

"Hi." Seungyoun simply nodded his head when Hyeongjun greeted him and watch how the said boy hiding shyly behind Hangyul big build after that. Unconsciously his lips tugged upward. How can the boy become so shy after happily greets everyone ?

"This cute boy over here said he is bored and keep on bothering me so that why I bring him here." Hangyul pointed to the boy who is peeking from his shoulder.

Everyone laughed at the boy who is whining at Hangyul for story telling about he is bothering the older.

"Hyunnnggg~."Hyeongjun pouted.

Hangyul laughed and patted Hyeongjun's head. "Okay, okay...I'm sorry."

Dohyon screamed his famous high note dolphin noise while squishing the curly hair boy's cheeks. Lee Sejin and Kim Wooseok also cannot help but cooing at the boy.

"Actually he is here because he said he want to meet with Seungyoun." Seungyoun raised his eyebrow at the sudden confession from Hangyul. His gaze meet with Hyeongjun who shyly looked down with his cheeks flushed red.

"Me ?Why ?" He intently looked at the boy who is nervously playing with his fingers while avoiding his eyes. Seungyoun really want to chuckle at the boy who fidgeting and scooted even more to hide behind Hangyul's body.

"Hyung, drop it. You make him shy." Hangyul laughed while trying to move aside so that Hyeongjun can facing Seungyoun properly. But he cannot do so when the younger hold his shirt from behind. The others who see it also laughing, that boy is so cute.

"Hey Hyeongjunnie hyung, don't be shy. Seungyoun hyung is cool." Dohyon pulled the 17 years old boy's hand and make the latter sit beside him which is basically in front of Seungyoun who still staring at the latter but with a smile this time.

"Want Mr. Potato ?"Seungyoun offered the snack he is holding to the boy, trying to suppress the younger's shyness toward him.

Hyeongjun looked at the snack before looked up at Seungyoun's face. He smiled. "Eung! I want."He accepted the snack with a cute smile literally oblivious to the stares along the cooing he got from the others who are also in the same room.

"So, why you want to see me ?"Seungyoun asked while his hand absentmindedly wipe away the potatoes crumbs that gotten onto Hyeongjun's chubby cheeks.

Hyeongjun make a wait sign with his hand because his mouth is still munching the potato snack. Seungyoun chuckled. This boy is funny.

"He is so cute, hyung." He heard Keum Donghyun whispered to Kim Sihoon who nods, agreeing with the younger.

"Finish. Hehe." Hyeongjun gave back the still half full snack toward Seungyoun.

"Don't want anymore ?"Seungyoun asked and continue eating the potato snack.

Hyeongjun shake his head. "No more. Hyunbin hyung said cannot eat snack more often. Its bad." He answered so innocently that everyone cannot help but laughing. This boy is so innocent. No wonder Starship trainees really adore and protective of this boy.

"So back to my question.... Why ?"Seungyoun asked again and he really not expected the answer Hyeongjun's give to him.

"Oh ! I just want to say that Seungyoun-ssi songs are so cool !Especially Pool and Different."Hyeongjun exclaimed excitedly and looked up at Seungyoun with admiring shining eyes.

Seungyoun stopped munching and simply stare at Hyeongjun. He cannot believe it that the younger know his songs. Only his real fans know all of his song. So, is it that mean Hyeongjun is one of his fans ?

"How do you know my songs ?And call me hyung, you make me feel old by calling me Seungyoun-ssi." He put an empty bag of snack aside and completely focus on the puppy-like boy who is sitting facing him.

"My noona is hyung's fan and she always listen to your songs. Because of her, I also like hyung's songs !"Hyeongjun beamed at him.

Seungyoun chuckled."Is that so ?Gomawo." He shocked himself by pinched Hyeongjun's cheek playfully. Luckily, the younger seem to be used by people pinching his cheeks.

"Eung !Okay !"Hyeongjun giggled and turned toward Hangyul and asked the older to play Kungkungtta with him. The other seem so smitten by the boy also joining Hangyul and Hyeongjun except Seungyoun who just sit there, watching sometime laughing at his friends dumbness.

"Hyung !You don't want to play ?"Hyeongjun looked at him with his head tilted to the side slightly.

Seungyoun chuckled. "Nah.. I will just watching you guys." He shrugged.

"Oohhhh~ This is not so you Cho Seungyoun-ssi ~" Sejin teased and everyone laughed. Why Seungyoun trying to be cool today though ?Usually, he is one of the clowns in the dorm but today his vibe is different. Why ?


	3. THREE

"Hyung! Hyung!" A honey-like voice that appeared behind the practice room door make everyone stop and looking at the door expectingly including Seungyoun.

Soon, an owner of the voice appeared while hugging a bunch of rice cake snacks in his arms. Everyone is smiling and greeted the younger.

"Hyung !"A curly hair boy smiling so wide and bright that sun don't have a chance to win over it.

"Which hyung, boy ?There is so many hyung here." Kookheon laughed. He know who the one Hyeongjun want to see.

Hyeongjun stopped and tilted his head. His big doe eyes scanning everyone face that is in the practice room silently before he smiling again.

"Of course Jinhyuk hyung !And.. And.. Seungyoun hyung too." His voice become slower at the end with his face heating at the unwelcome shyness. He is blushing and biting his bottom lips. So cute that everyone shakes their head and not reached forward to pinch the younger's cheeks. 

Jinhyuk laughed. His daily dose aegyo is here and he not expected that Seungyoun succeed to get the younger's attention too.

But different with Seungyoun who blinked blankly while staring at the curly hair boy. He is surprised that Hyeongjun want to meet him too and can he say that he is by chance happy because of it ?

"Come here, Hyeongjunnie." Jinhyuk signaled Hyeongjun to come closer to him and the younger obeyed without hesitant. Luckily, Seungyoun is already standing beside the taller from the start.

"Hyung, see! See !I bring snacks for you." Hyeongjun excitedly showed the snacks to Jinhyuk and Seungyoun which make the two taller men smiled.

"Thank you my dongsaengie~."Jinhyuk pats Hyeongjun's head and pulled the younger to sit at the corner of the practice room. Seungyoun silently followed the two and also sitting at the other side of Hyeongjun which make the said boy squished in between two giants.

"Where you get all this snacks huh ?"Seungyoun watch how Hyeongjun put all of the snacks carefully on the floor in front of them and he unconsciously smiled. The younger is gentle in everything he is doing.

Hyeongjun giggled and put his index finger in front of his pinkish lips while make a shhh sound. "Hehe.. Staff noona give me this. Shh... Don't tell anyone okay." He want to make it as a secret yet he talk loudly that everyone who is still practicing laughing. The younger is funny.

"Hyung can have this. I already give some to Pyo, Jinu, Dohyonnie and Minkyu hyung. My handsome hyungs **(Starship cuties)** also get some from noona." He divided a fair(but not really because he sneakily put two more at Seungyoun's side) amount of snacks and put it in front of two older who is biting their lips to suppressed their squealed at Hyeongjun's cuteness.

"Aigoo... So sweet of you Junnie. Thank you okay. I get my energy back because of this snacks." Jinhyuk smiled sincerely while pinched Hyeongjun's right cheek gently.

"Thanks too, puppy." Seungyoun unconsciously blurted out the nickname that make Hyeongjun's eyes widened slightly, flustered but he is smiling next because can he say that he like how it is giving him some sort of comfort.

Hyeongjun gave the two taller his eye smile and Seungyoun can feel how his heart is beating rapidly at the sight of the younger's bright face.

"Enjoy the snacks juseyoo~ I need to go now." Hyeongjun gave a fingers hearts at the duo before running toward the door like a little kid while giggling.

Jinhyuk shakes his head while smiling adoringly." I feel like I become a father with two sons here." He exclaimed before laughing. He cannot believe it that he gotten himself two 'sons' here. One with the name Lee Jinwoo and the other one is Song Hyeongjun. His life is blessed here.

Seungyoun laughed and teased Jinhyuk. "You're not that old yet, dude. "

"I know and I look more younger and handsome than you." Jinhyuk stick his tongue out at Seungyoun who screamed his high note scream at him who is already running away from the latter.

"YAH !You're lucky I'm happy and in good mood now." Seungyoun smiled widely and looking at the snacks in front of him. Excused him but he cannot help himself to feel very happy right now. He feel like his energy just charging to the fullest so suddenly.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hyeongjun who is standing in front of practice room door because before he forget to take one rice cake snack for himself  
and thought to enter the practice room back but halted and giggled happily when he heard what Seungyoun is saying. Because, before he accidentally passed by the older at the dorm canteen and the taller look miserable and tired. He is glad that Seungyoun is happy now. His job is done !

"I'm glad you're happy, Seungyoun hyung."  
  


💋💋💋💋

**_CHO SEUNGYOUN AND TWO CUTE PABO 's_ chatroom :**  
  


CUTIEGeumryul : 👀

CUTIEEno2Seongjun : I see 👀👀

WoodzPecKer : What ? I swear if you guys talking 💩 abt me...

CUTiEEno2Seongjun : Cannot cursing here ❌

WoodzPecKer :I'm not cursing. I just use this 💩 emoji ?HAHAHAHHA

CUTIEGeumryul : Meh. Not funny...

CUTIEGeumryul : Btw, we think dear God heard the prays from Seongjun and me. Hikhikhik

CUTIEEno2Seongjun : YES! KARMA IS REAL BIT--CH !

CUTIEEno2Seongjun :😏

WoodzPecKer : WHAT PRAYS ?!!!!

CUTIEEno2Seongjun :We 👀how your eyes literally popping a big hearts when you look at the uri[redacted].😏😏😏😏

CUTIEGeumryul : we know that [redacted] is cute but no need for you to become a pervert Seungyoun-ssi 😎. Control urself please ...

CUTIEEno2Seongjun : but [redacted] is so CUTE

CUTIEEno2Seongjun : how come you like [redacted] but not us who is also cutie patootie ???😢

CUTIEGeumryul : we're CUTE too 😭😭😭

WoodzPecKer : NAH. SONG HYEONGJUN IS NOT LIKE YOU GUYS SO HE IS DIFFERENT!!!😛

CUTIEEno2Seongjun : we don't mention Hyeongjun tho~~~~ 😏

CUTIEEno2Seongjun :so, you thought [redacted] is Hyeongjun ?👀😏

CUTIEGeumryul : want tea ☕ ?

CUTIEGeumryul :We caught you~~~~heheh

WoodzPecKer : Shit.....

WoodzPecKer : I need new dongsaengs.......

WoodzPecKer : I'm done. 

WoodzPecKer _went offline_

CUTIEEno2Seongjun :HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

CUTIEGeumryul : COME BACK HERE CHO SEUNGYOUN !😏😁


	4. FOUR

  
Seungyoun frowned while reading the comments under the latest episode of PDX101. What the hell is MingLem ? Most of the comments are talking about MingLem !He scrolled more the comments and his frown deepened. So, MingLem is stand for Minkyu and Hyeongjun ?What the.....

He put down his iPhone and grab the mineral water before gulped it down until he emptied half of the bottle. Frustrated with something that he also not very sure what is it. He mumbling while picking up the music sheet and stand up to walk out from the dorm.

"Where are you going ?"Hangyul who coincidentally walking into the dorm bumped with Seungyoun.

The older showed the music sheet in his hand at Hangyul who nodded in understanding. The younger keep it to himself even though he noticed how Seungyoun looked kind of..... Miserable ?

"Already done with your rap lyric ?"Hangyul asked again. Just for making sure.

Seungyoun nodded. "Yeah... I just need to talk it with Dohyon and the other two." He slightly smile.

"Okay then... Fighting." Hangyul patted the latter shoulder before walks into the dorm.

"Thanks." Seungyoun mumbled even though Hangyul cannot heard it. He sighed and going straight toward the practice room. Lets just hope the practice room is empty because he doesn't want to deal with any human now.

💋💋💋💋

"Ariana Grande cheoleom selleob-i doego sip-eo~~

selleob-eun nyuyog-eseo seutekkil sseondaguyo  
New York jib-eun hohwabyeoljang suyeongjangdo dallyeoissdae~~

selleobpaibeu uli homgeulaundeu  
banjeonse 4cheon-e 60.

han bang nolyeoboja sindelellageolseu  
Do you wanna Celeb Five~~~." Hyeongjun singing while randomly move his hands to the beat. He is so focus on singing and walk passed by the practice room but he stopped midway with his head tilted to the side slightly. Thinking. He heard music coming from the practice room. He blinked. Its already past 10 P.M and all trainees need to go back to the dorm. He walk backward and stopped exactly in front of practice rooms' door.

He put his ear on the door, trying to hear the music he heard before. He grinned when he heard the music clearly, he almost thought that it is his imagination only. "Silly me. Hehe." He pats his hair while giggling.

He stare at the door with his index finger on his chin." Want to knock or not ?Yes or no ?Yes ?No ?" He mumbled but finally huffed.

"Its always yes or yes in Hyeongjun's dictionary." But instead of knocking the door, he creaked opened the door a little and peeking inside.

"Oh ?Seungyoun hyung ?" He unconsciously pushed the door more wider and that succeed to attract the handsome man's attention who just now practicing the dance move for his rap.

"Seungyoun hyung....You still here ?"Hyeongjun walk into the practice room after he closed the door behind him. His curious face that look so innocent make Seungyoun's hardened face because of stress before softened immediately.

"Hey there, puppy." Seungyoun smiled at Hyeongjun and motioned for the younger to come closer to him.

Hyeongjun pouts. "I'm not a puppy.... But, its okay if it Seungyoun hyung who call me that... Ngee" He whispered under his breath. Fortunately, Seungyoun cannot heard it.

"Huh ?What you saying just now ?" Seungyoun asked while put down the paper that contain his group lyrics for position evaluation and turn off the music that booming around the practice room.

Hyeongjun quickly shaking his head. Denying he said anything before which luckily Seungyoun fall for it. He move to sit beside Seungyoun who already sitting while leaning on the mirror.

"Hyung, what're you doing here ?Its already late."

"I just practicing a move for my rap." He show the music sheets which he put in front of him.

"Oh....Okay."

Just like that both of them falls in silence.

Awkward ? No. Its safe to say that Seungyoun feel content.

Why ?

That too...Seungyoun himself don't know why.Don't ask him.😝

"And why you still here ?" Seungyoun raised his eyebrow at the younger.

"I just finished discussed the choreography with Sihoon hyung and Wonjin hyung."

"Oh... You're not tired, hm ?"He reached forward and caressed Hyeongjun's cheek softly. He smiled when the younger boy leaning into his hand. Oh my god....His heart. Why it beating so fast ?

"Nope...." Hyeongjun smiled so cutely at Seungyoun until is eyes turn into crescent moon shape. So cute and beautiful which almost take Seungyoun's breath away.

Oh !Stop been dramatic Cho Seungyoun. -_-

"Eh !I'm not tired yet... So, is it okay if I accompany hyung here ?" Hyeongjun asked with his big doe eyes innocently stare at Seungyoun who chuckled.

"If you said so.... I don't mind, puppy." Who is he to say no for that adorable boy ?Of course it always yes when its come to Song Hyeongjun.

"Hehe... Thanks hyung !"

Seungyoun laughed." I who supposed to say thank you....Aigoo~." He playfully pinch Hyeongjun's cheeks before he turn on back the music. He need to practice a few moves more before he called a day.

Hyeongjun giggled before he silently watching Seungyoun practicing. Sometime he shouts 'Fighting' or 'Cool' at Seungyoun. Sometime he laughing when the older make a silly move. Until finally he is falling asleep when Seungyoun become more focus in practicing.

"Ah ! I forgot to ask you. Do you kn----." Seungyoun stopped talking when he turned around and noticed that the younger is sleeping soundly while sitting. He quickly turn down the music and move toward the boy.

He grimace. That must be uncomfortable for Hyeongjun to sleep in that position. He grabbed his duffel bag that contain towel and put it near the boy before he slowly adjusted Hyeongjun's position by slowly make the younger boy laying on the floor and his bag as a pillow.

"Wait a little bit... Hyung need to practice a few moves then we can call a day." He caressed Hyeongjun's soft curly hair gently while staring at the calm face of sleeping younger. He smiled and one of his hand move to feel his own heartbeat. Fast and somehow it's make him happy.

" I think, I know why..... "  
  
  
  
  


**Private messages :**

**Son 🐒**

Mommy. Your son is falling in love 😊😀😁😂😉😍😛😝😋😗

**Gorgeous Mommy 💄👑**

Who that unlucky person ?😮

**Son 🐒**

Mommmyyyyyy. I'm serious 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  


**Gorgeous Mommy 💄👑**

Okay....Okay....Let me ask first.   
He or she ?

**Son 🐒**

Um... Is it okay if that person is a 'he'? 

**Gorgeous Mommy 💄👑**

OMGEEEE !!!WHO IS THAT UNLUCKY GUY ?????😮😏

**Son 🐒**

MOMMMMMMMMMMMM   
  


**Gorgeous Mommy 💄👑**

Hehe. I'm just joking son....And bring him to see me later.❤ 


End file.
